


eyes wide, tongue tied.

by breathingjanuary (teenagefgt)



Series: make my heart bleed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, and harry is confused, draco is draco, hahahaha, i dont regret my choices, im not sorry, like really graphic rough sex, like why does he have a crush on a boy hes supposed to hate?, literally just me wanting to write hate sex, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/breathingjanuary
Summary: Harry started stalking Draco Malfoy wanting to prove he was a Death Eater (hoping to god he wasn't.) He didn't mean to get confronted by Malfoy one day while stalking him. And he sure as hell didn't mean for.. any of this to happen. But he wasn't complaining. Yet.





	

It started in Harry's sixth year.  
  
Okay, so yeah, maybe he thought Draco Malfoy was a death eater, but his obsession stemmed from him hoping that he _wasn't_. That's a good thing, right?  
  
For five years, Draco met him with condescending remarks and sneers, but Harry, for the life of him, never saw true hatred behind his eyes. Harry should have hated him and Draco should have felt the same, but it was just hollow. Their interactions were always hollow. Like they needed something more, longed for something more between the two of them, something that wasn't hatred.  
  
During his fifth year, while Draco was hunting him and the DA, he started thinking about how this could have been different. Since then, there was always a nagging voice at the back of Harry's mind about how things would have been different if him and Draco were friends. If he took Draco's hand in friendship all those years ago. He wouldn't give Hermione or Ron up for the world, but where would he be _right now_ , if he was friends with Draco?  
  
He grew up into a shockingly attractive young man, Draco did. How could Harry not notice that, especially while stalking him?

 _Wrong, Harry.. Wrong train of thought. Stop it._  
  
And then one day, Harry saw the look of utter terror and defeat in Draco's eyes and knew that Draco was just a boy. Knew that he was completely alone, knew that even though Draco was up to something, he didn't want to do it at all.  
  
The second time Harry trailed Draco to the Room of Requirement, he made his way into the room behind him, before the door faded away.  
  
He stopped, completely confused with what he was staring at, and almost lost sight of Draco. He was turning a corner, his dress shoes clicking against the stone floor. Harry hesitated, wondering if maybe this was a bad idea, and then continued to follow slowly anyway.  
  
When he turned the corner, he ran straight into Draco, bouncing off his firm chest.  
  
The blonde was staring at him menacingly, eyes narrowed, as Harry gaped up at him.  
  
"How the fuck did you get in here?" Draco snarled at him, his lips curling up into a sneer.  
  
"I, I.. uh. It's the Room of Requirement, Malfoy." Stuttered Harry, not able to tear his eyes away from Draco's tired silver eyes.  
  
Eyes narrowing even further, Draco stepped closer, into Harry's personal space, "Stalking me?"  
  
Shaking his head vigorously, Harry stammered out, "N-no!"  
  
Then all of a sudden, Draco's sneer melted away into a look that Harry couldn't place. There was a gleam in his eyes, the type that a predator gets when it stalks it's prey. A menacing glint, a predatory glint, and Harry's heart started to beat unnaturally fast. Was he scared or nervous? Or both? But for what reason? There's no way he _want's_ what he's thinking is about to happen. He doesn't want Draco Malfoy to kiss him. Hell no.  
  
"You seem to have grown a liking to me this year, Potter." Draco's voice went soft, low, like a purr. It sent chills down Harry's spine and he found that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't back away as Draco stepped further into his space and reached out a hand. His warm fingers brushed against his neck, and Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He unknowingly leaned into the touch, eyes never leaving Draco's face, needing to know what he was going to find in those deep silver eyes.  
  
The warm hand on his neck suddenly became rough, and his fingers tangled into the hair at the base of Harry's neck.  
  
Before he knew it, Harry was roughly pulled forward, and Draco's lips were clashing against his. It wasn't graceful, and it wasn't gentle. It was all rage and teeth and desperation. Harry's mind went completely blank. Kissing Draco Malfoy? That's insane. Not wanting to stop? Even more insane.  
  
Harry's eyes slid shut and he leaned forward, pushing desperately into Draco's touch. He felt the blondes other hand come up to press against his jaw, and his fingertips burned against his skin. Harry's fingers flexed at his sides, not knowing what to do. He wasn't sure if touching Draco would scare him off or not, because for some reason, he didn't want this to stop. It wasn't anything he's experienced before, it was raw passion, years of the unknown poured into a rough and unadulterated kiss.  
  
With his hand against Harry's jaw, he tilted his head just the slightest of fractions and the kiss deepened even more so and Harry couldn't help himself. He roughly grabbed at Draco's waist, slamming their hips flush against each other and he felt Draco's breath hitch in a gasp against his lips. Instead of pulling away like Harry was scared of, he ground against his hips, and Harry felt that he wasn't the only one oddly excited by this experience.

Unknowingly, Harry's fingers tugged at Draco's shirt and pulled the dress shirt from where it was tucked into his slacks. A shock ran through Harry's finger tips as his hands wandered under his shirt, tracing the bare skin of Draco's hips. The blonde twitched at the contact and his brows furrowed, as if forgetting that this was real and Harry's touch brought him back down to earth. He bit down on Harry's lip, then ran his tongue along it, roughly, as if asking permission, although he didn't wait for an answer. He roughly pushed his tongue past Harry's lips and Harry pushed back, not even shocked at the deepening of the kissed, just eager and needy.

Harry was gripping Draco's hips so tight that he didn't realize that he was bruising the man, but Draco didn't even seem to care. It wouldn't be until the next morning in the shower that Draco would see the bruises on his hips in the form of finger tips.

And then, all of a sudden, as if knowing what they were doing, Harry tore himself away from Draco. The blonde didn't look ashamed or upset or disappointed at all. They stared at each other, Harry completely confused and aroused and angry. Draco's expression was completely blank, though his eyes were blazing with some unknown emotion and his lips were so red and swollen, so attractive.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance, Harry was tripping over his own feet and running away.

_Coward_.

* * *

Harry didn't tell Hermione or Ron a damn thing and he almost stopped stalking Draco, completely terrified of what transpired between the two of them. Every time he thought of it, he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a warm, low churning and he didn't know what to do, but every time he felt it, he felt the weird need to go hunt the blonde down.

As Harry thought about Draco more and more as the days passed, he got more and more confused.

He was supposed to be with.. with a girl! Was he not? But he never felt anything like this toward any girl, even though he's beyond confused as to what he was feeling.

Three weeks went on with Harry in a daze, watching Draco's actions through the Marauder's Map every night and trying to forget about what happened. Draco went back to shooting insults at him in the corridors and sneering at him when he caught Harry's gaze in classes. Harry began to wonder if what happened in the Room of Requirement was just a dream.

Then, one day after dinner when Harry was trailing behind Ron and Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower, he felt someone tug at his robe sleeve. Before he even had a chance to turn around and wonder who was trying to gain his attention, he was roughly pulled back into an alcove and slammed against the wall. A warm hand pressed over his mouth before he could protest and he was looking up into burning silver eyes.

As that hand slipped from his mouth to cup his jaw, he muttered out, "Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, Professor Snape." he spat out, sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" retorted Harry.

Draco smiled suddenly, baring his canines and that predatory glint was back in his eyes, "Don't tell me you haven't wanted to pick up where we left off?" his voice was back to the low purr that it was all those weeks ago.

"Is this some sick joke?"

Glancing down to his lips very obviously, Draco tilted his head and leaned closer, breath hot against Harry's skin, "Far from it, Potter."

Suddenly, he shoved him harder against the wall, pinning himself flush against Harry's body and shoving his leg between Harry's, spreading them. A ragged gasp tore out of Harry's throat and Draco swallowed it as his lips crashed against Harry's, all teeth and biting and frustration.

Harry jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss and breathing deep, "You're supposed to hate me."

Draco began to suck and bite along his neck, making it really hard for Harry to form a coherent thought. He bit down on Harry's ear, and his breath sent chills down Harry's spine as he spoke in a hushed purr, "Do you want me to fuck you like I hate you?"

That took all the breath out of Harry's lungs, leaving him gasping for breath and aching for that to happen. What was he doing? What was he _thinking_?

Well, he was thinking about what Draco looked like without all his clothes on..

_No, no, wrong thought, Harry. Stop it._

He took a deep breath, seeming to get a grip on himself, but then Draco rocked his knee and a jolt of pleasure shot through Harry, his groin tingling. He was suddenly panting, and grasping at Draco helplessly as the blonde kept rocking his knee, kept teasing him.

"I'm supposed to hate you." Harry gasped out, looking at Draco through hooded lids, eyes darkening with all the thoughts running through his mind.

"You've never hated me," Draco grabbed Harry's chin roughly and pressed his mouth down onto Harry's hard, "Don't lie to yourself, Potter."

Tilting his head back, overtaken by pleasure, Harry raggedly breathed out, "Oh, fuck it all to hell."

With a dark grin, Draco dragged him off to an abandoned classroom, and locked the door, placing a silencing charm on the room.

As Draco stalked toward him, like a lion stalking his prey, he dropped his robe to the floor and loosened his tie, slipping it off his neck, "You never answered my question."

Harry backed up a bit, backing into a desk and gaping like a fish, "What question?"

Suddenly, Draco was right in front of him with his hands gripping the desk, pinning Harry between him and the dusty piece of furniture. He leaned down to whisper against Harry's skin, "Do you want me to fuck you like I hate you?"

Slowly, Harry nodded, and sighed out, "Yes."

It was like a dam had broke after he said that. Draco grabbed his legs and threw him back, wrapping Harry's legs around his waist and crawling on top of him on the desk. He yanked Harry's arms out of his robe and roughly pulled his tie and sweater over his head. As he began to unbutton Harry's dress shirt, he bit at his neck, leaving bruises in his wake. Harry was gasping and pushing his hips up into Draco's, desperate to feel him. He was struggling more so with Draco's shirt because of his shaking fingers, but eventually both boys were clad in nothing but their unbuttoned slacks.

As warm hands ran over Harry's bare chest, Harry struggled to say, "Malfoy, I've never done this before."

A sly grin took over Draco's face and he grabbed both Harry's hands, roughly pinning them above his head. He ground his hips down hard against Harry's and reveled in the gasp that ripped out of Harry's throat.

"I'll make sure it won't it hurt then." he purred before kissing Harry harshly to prevent him from replying.

Harry's back arched, pushing into Draco, and the blonde let go of his hands, wiggling out from Harry's legs still wrapped around his waist. He roughly yanked down Harry's pants, tossing them off to the side and momentarily was taken aback by the sight of a naked Harry Potter before him. But he shook that feeling off and smirked at Harry, taking in the flushed skin and heaving chest and dilated pupils. This boy was _beautiful_.

Draco ran his hands up Harry's spread legs, leaving goose bumps along Harry's skin. He touched every part of Harry's flushed body, except for the one place Harry was desperate to have touched. Harry mewled, low in his throat, and Draco took advantage of his parted lips and slipped his finger into Harry's mouth. Instinctively, Harry started to suck on it, running his tongue along it. He knew where that was going to go when Draco removed it, and that thought sent chills down his spine.

Just as he expected, Draco sunk the tip of his finger into Harry's entrance, and Harry sucked in a breath. A mixture of pain and pleasure shot along his nerves and he groped at air, trying to find something to ground him. Draco crawled back on to the desk, kneeling over Harry, and he grabbed both of his hands in his one, gripping them tight, and slammed his hands above his head, pinning him. He leaned down and bit Harry's lip, then slipped his tongue past his lips to distract Harry from him thrusting his entire finger into him. Before Harry knew it, Draco was swallowing his groans as he kissed him rough, and slipped a second finger in him.

"Fuck," Harry gasped into Draco's mouth, straining against Draco's iron grip on his hands, "Fuck, Draco, just fuck me." he pleaded, his body aching.

So, he did. He slipped his fingers out, and let go of Harry's hands and watched as his body shivered at the lack of touch. Draco quickly discarded his pants and grabbed Harry's hair. The boy sat up, and instantly knew to get onto his knees and take Draco into his mouth. Draco was tugging on his hair and fucking his mouth for a second before he pulled him up again, and bent him over the desk. He pushed into him without hesitation and pressed himself against Harry, gripping his throat and tilted his head back to expose his neck as he fucked him roughly. He wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist and started to jerk him off, hard, and Harry was gasping and mewling and whispering his name. Hearing his first name slip from Harry's lips with such passion and desperation almost had Draco coming there and then.

"If I knew you'd spread your legs for me so easily, Potter, I would've done this a long time ago." whispered Draco as he bit at Harry's ear and down his neck.

He grabbed Harry's hands, and pinned them behind his back, gripping them tight. Harry dropped his head to the desk, his eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed unevenly.

Before he knew it, Harry was clenching up and choking on his breath and coming all over his stomach. The feeling of Harry tightening around him had Draco thrusting deep in him and burying his head in Harry's neck as he came just as hard.

Harry was still trying to collect himself when Draco pulled out and searched his discarded robe for his wand. With a flick of his wand, the mess of cum was gone and he hastily grabbed his clothes out of the pile of the two uniforms.

"Do you still hate me?" Asked Draco, sarcastically, as he pulled on his pants.

Harry looked over, his flush fading slightly, and pulled on his own pants. They both slipped on their shoes, and grabbed a dress shirt, not really knowing or caring which was which, "I hate you even more now."

"I expect nothing less."

Neither boy noticed, as they left the classroom, that they accidentally grabbed each others ties.

Ron and Hermione didn't ask Harry why he was wearing a Slytherin tie, nor why he suddenly went missing after dinner, but a few Gryffindor's eyed him up weirdly.

The first thing Draco heard when he walked into his dorm, was Blaise Zabini 'tsking' and asking "Why the hell do you have a Gryffindor tie?"

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a part 2. i have no idea yet. maybe if i get good reviews i'll write a part two but i literally just wanted confused, desperate, rough hate sex between harry and draco and i got that so


End file.
